Settling Down
by ideasofmany
Summary: After Eve is born, Xena decides its time to retire. Settling down forces the two to examine their friendship and what settling down means for each of them.
1. Chapter 1

My first ever story! :) Please be gentle lol.

Disclaimer: Xena Warrior Princess and its characters all belong to the show and RENPICs and do not belong to me.

Sex: No

Subtext: Yes

Summary: After Eve is born, Xena decides its time to retire.

Timeline: After Eve's birth, no twilight of gods looming.

**Chapter 1: It's All So Clear**

Xena closed her eyes and struggled to slow the frustration that was bubbling up inside her. On two occasions today, boorish warriors insinuated what she and Gabrielle did after accomplishing a mission. This current one was more irritating than the other. He sat there before her, arching his eyebrow in a whimsical manner.

"Come on warrior, stop acting like you don't have urges, that blond you travel with has quite a body" he intoned while elbowing her in the side.

She turned and growled. The overgrown oaf suddenly gained an understanding of how close his life came to ending, and he slowly backed away.

"Why can't two people just travel together, why does there have to be some kind of thing going between them. We're best friends." She said aloud to the room and herself.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the tavern towards the market.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

The chaos and sounds of the market overtook the noises in her head. Above the random haggling of the crowd's voices, her ears focused on a familiar voice.

"Throw in those scroll cases and you've got yourself a deal!" Gabrielle harumphed at the scribe supply tent's owner. Xena's mood upturned and a happiness bubbled up inside.

"At least I don't have to be at the receiving end of Gabrielle's haggling skills." She reached her hand and tapped Gabrielle on the shoulder.

"Oh hi Xena," Gabrielle startled, "be with you in a minute."

She turned back around and completed the transaction for the scroll supplies. Gabrielle knew it wasn't long before she would get what she wanted. It probably helped that there was a intimidating six foot warrior standing behind her.

Xena reached for Eve, who snoozed comfortably in her carrier on Gabrielle's back. Eve loved Gabrielle as much as a baby of 6 months could. Xena never hesitated to entrust Eve with her friend. It soothed Xena's heart to know that with all the family and friends she had lost, she still had Gabrielle. Now she had Eve as well, she couldn't feel happier. It was such an opposite emotion than what she just had a few minutes ago in the tavern while having lunch.

"Hi Evie my love", she hugged and cradled the plump bundle to her. The smell of her baby melted her heart. She resolved that this time, she would do right by her child, no matter what the cost.

An idea appeared in her mind. "Hmmm maybe its time for Mommy to settle down, isn't it Evie?"

Gabrielle, who had felt the burden on her back significantly lighter, caught the end of the statement. Her eyes bulged and she turned and stared at her friend.

"What did you just say?" Gabrielle questioned as she put away the goods she just purchased.

"Did you just mention something about settling down? Xena I know its only been six months since Eve was born, are you sure hormones aren't driving what you just said?" she finished.

"Gabrielle, it just hit me all of a sudden. It makes perfect sense. Eve is my priority, I owe it to myself, you, Solan, and even Hope to raise her and put her first." she demanded. Xena knew mentioning Hope would demonstrate to Gabrielle how inspired and serious she was about what she had just stated.

"Its perfect, we could go live with my mom, or even with the Amazons" Xena softly suggested. Gabrielle, whose mind was still on her lost opportunity with Hope, had no idea what to think. An ache in her heart quieted her. Looking at Xena and Eve, she now knew that Xena meant what she said.

"You're right Xena," she acquiesced. Subdued, but with a lighter heart, she was seeing all the potential of what Xena had just suggested. Xena had a second chance to make right by her child. Gabrielle couldn't blame her, if put in Xena's place, she'd probably do the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Details of it All**

Back in their room at the inn, Xena pondered the decision that she had just made in the market. All of it in theory sounded amazing. How to accomplish it and maintain happiness was another story.

"Where do we go from here," she sighed to herself as she breastfed Eve.

Her first thought traveled to Gabrielle. She glanced at the bed where Gabrielle was fast asleep. Today had been full of illuminations and day to day errands and Gabrielle was probably exhausted. Being out in the world redeeming herself, she knew Gabrielle would never leave her side. Now that Xena would be settling down like an ordinary person, Gabrielle could settle down too. Gabrielle could meet someone, get married, and raise her own children. At the thought of Gabrielle having such an opportunity, she was overjoyed and saddened at the same time.

"Guess we'll have to take it one day at a time, huh, Evie," Xena whispered as Eve soon leaned back and fell asleep. Xena lay Eve to the right of Gabrielle. They usually kept Eve sleeping between the both of them. She removed the rest of her armor until she was in her sleeping shift and got into the right side of the bed.

Gabrielle awoke to the shift of weight in the bed. She was exhausted at the turn of events that had occured as well as all the thinking. The idea of it all made sense, but the speed at which it occured, threw Gabrielle for a loop. She wondered to herself if Xena possibly had met someone that day in the Tavern that sped the process along. She then resolved to talk to the barmaid of the Tavern in the morning to see if maybe she can get some insight into if Xena's experience there may have propelled it. Gabrielle was nervous that she might find things in her investigation that could also cause much more difficulties than she was having now. If Xena had found someone, she would be happy for her, but she wasn't quite ready to lose what she had in her life now. If Xena was to settle down and stay in this town, she could always visit her. Gabrielle didn't know what she wanted to do now that Xena wanted to settle down and retire. Gabrielle had a pull in her heart to assume her role as queen of the Amazons, but she didn't want to be away from Xena and Eve.

Gabrielle hadn't felt anything much for anyone else since Perdicas. Her life with Xena was busy enough without complications. Xena and Eve were her family. Although she felt cheated out of raising Hope, she didn't see happiness in going back home and settling down for an ordinary life as a farm wife. If Xena hadn't already decided where she would settle, Gabrielle resolved to invite her to a trip back to Amazon land. The last visit when Gabrielle had passed on her right of caste to Eve wasn't exactly a success, but Xena was now in a different frame of mind. Hopefully this frame of mind would help her be open to the possibility of staying with the Amazon nation. If Xena decided to stay, That would keep Xena and Eve relatively close. Her best friend close by, and an all but ordinary life in the Amazons seemed like a tempting enough reason to settle down. Satisfied with her plan of action for the next day, Gabrielle finally drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Investigating Decisions**

Morning broke as rays of sunlight cast slivers of sunlight into the room. Eve was already nuzzling and rooting for her morning meal.

"Right on schedule," Xena mumbled sleepily as she adjusted to allow Eve her meal.

Her sleep slowed lids opened with a bit of effort and she spotted an empty side of the bed where Gabrielle should have been.

"That's odd, Gabrielle awake before me, that's one for the scrolls. I wonder what she is up to." A seated fear bubbled up to the surface.

Xena suddenly wondered if Gabrielle was not ready to settle down and had left to find adventures on her own. Truth be told, Gabrielle had come into being a warrior and was quite good at it. Her expertise with the sais was quite suprising even though Xena held Gabrielle's learning ability in high esteem. Not to mention Gabrielle was still a bit younger than Xena and most likely was still interested in adventure. Xena frantically scanned the room for signs that she had left. She spotted Gabrielle's bag and chided herself. "Gabrielle would never leave without talking to me," she realized. Eve quickly unlatched, feeling full and set about to crawl up onto Xena.

"Morning sunshine," she beamed as she lifted Eve above her. Eve giggled and kicked in a happiness only reserved for her mother and Gabrielle.

"Let's go see where Gabrielle has gone, what do ya think honey?" Eve gurgled and cooed her approval.

* * *

In the Tavern across town from the Inn where they had slept, Gabrielle had taken a seat at the bar. A couple of its current inhabitants were passed out on tables. They most likely had come in at night and drunk themselves till morning. This was the Tavern Xena had said she went to yesterday for some lunch while Gabrielle shopped. Gabrielle adjusted herself and struggled to peek her head into the back room. It was probably a kitchen and cellar for the drinks.

"Hello!" she called.

The barmaid's steps filled the tavern, everything else was still quiet this early in the morning.

"What can I get ya? Seems a bit early, you must want a bit of breakfast?" the barmaid asked.

"Yes breakfast sounds good, I'll have what you are serving up this morning," Gabrielle stated.

"Oatmeal and eggs, coming right up!" the barmaid said loudly. Gabrielle winced at the thought of the oatmeal. Secretly she hoped the info she could divine from the maid would be worth consuming the pasty sticky oatmeal.

The barmaid came back in with oatmeal and eggs a few minutes later.

"Thanks, ummmm, I didn't catch your name.." Gabrielle hinted.

"Its Aspasia," the barmaid answered.

"Can I get you anything else?" Aspasia asked.

"Actually," Gabrielle began.."I was wondering if you happened to notice a tall woman warrior in here yesterday? Blue eyes, raven hair, .." Gabrielle was cut off.

"Oh yes," Aspasia answered "She was rather in a bad mood from what Phaon was saying to her. She stormed out of here yelling something about ..'why can't people just travel together..blah blah blah..we're best friends'... or something or other" Aspasia stated.

Gabrielle thought for a moment and soon murmured, "what a strange thing to be muttering out loud in a tavern." Aspasia asked if Gabrielle needed anything else, and when she didn't hear anything come from her customer, she promptly left back to the kitchen.

Gabrielle dug in to her eggs and prepped a spoonful of oatmeal.

"That definitely was not worth having to eat oatmeal," she stuck her tongue out and let out a small 'blech' to emphasize her dislike. She wondered at why Xena was talking about their relationship and traveling together.

She chuckled to herself, "at least I think she was talking about me being her best friend and not Argo." Then an idea popped into her head as she chewed on the oatmeal which strangely had the consistency of glue.

"Maybe she was interested in Phaon and was explaining that the companion she was traveling with was strictly platonic in order for him to give her a chance! That's it!" She dug faster into her meal and rushed since her next step of the day was to meet this Phaon fellow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tracking the Early Riser**

Xena had Eve settled in her arms and some of her supplies in her bag. She never left her medicinal items behind in case they were needed. The last villager she had talked to had seen the warrior woman with the sais heading to the other side of the town.

"She's probably hitting the market for things she forgot to buy yesterday," she stated more to herself than to Eve. She had a few more strides before she was at the beginning of where the market was. In the distance she saw Gabrielle talking to the oaf that bothered her the other day in the Tavern. Her brow arched at the sight because Gabrielle was uproariously laughing at something the oaf had just said. Intrigued by the seeming happiness, Xena soon paused.

"Dear Gods don't tell me she's falling for that doofus" Now that they had just decided on retiring from the hero business, Xena wondered if this doofus could be someone Gabrielle might be interested in. She sure hoped not. Xena did not think that Gabrielle fell for many boorish oafs. Most of the men that appealed to Gabrielle in the past were more intelligent and honorable.

"Only one way to find out," Xena shrugged and resumed out of her hiding place behind a stall and back towards Gabrielle.

Eve babbled loudly making the appearance of the two known to Gabrielle.

"Morning Xena, I was just talking to Phaon about umm..." Gabrielle struggled to think of something to say to prevent the revelation that she was spying on Xena's activities yesterday. "..about the great oatmeal at that tavern you went to yesterday." she added.

Phaon sported a confused look and backed himself into the crowd at the sight of the dark warrior. He did not want to tempt fate twice this week. Xena squinted in a less than convinced look.

"What are you doing up so early?" she quickly asked Gabrielle.

"Oh just wanted to grab some things from the Market before we moved on to wherever it is we are moving on to." Gabrielle stated as innocently as she could.

"Uhuh," Xena responded nonplussed.

"Where exactly are we heading Xena?" Gabrielle asked, to try to throw Xena off the curious scent. Xena's look of confusion faded and a lightened manner soon replaced it.

"Well I think it would be a great time to visit our Parents... and Amphipolis and Potadeia seem like a good start..." Xena droned as Gabrielle's mind soon started drifting. Gabrielle could not believe what Phaon had said to Xena to put her in such a bad mood. To think people thought Xena and her had sexual relations was quite a funny thought. She snickered slightly at how much it probably bothered Xena.

"Then at the end of the season we can see what we want to do." Xena finished her take on the strategy of settling down.

"Sounds good Xena," Gabrielle agreed despite the fact that she had heard none of what had just been said.

"Lets settle up our bill at the inn and head on our way to 'retirement'," Gabrielle remarked as she darted towards the other side of the village, leaving Xena in her dust.

"Meet you there!," she relayed from a distance.

"Something is up don't you think Evie? Gabrielle seems to be preoccupied and mischievious." Xena whispered. Eve resumed her wide-eyed investigation of the marketplace cacophony.

Gabrielle, in truth, wanted to put distance between them in order to think through what she had discovered from Phaon.

"Why would Phaon think we have anything more than friendship." she mumbled to herself. She tapped her chin in thought. She began to remember many a foe commenting in a tone reserved for innuendo about Xena's blond girlfriend.

"We travel together, we raise a child together, and we protect and would die for each other." she thought.

"Our love and friendship goes beyond any of the traditional best friend bounds. Maybe thats why they think there is something more. That's probably what it is." she decided.

"I guess people don't see as much dedication and extent of love we have in other relationships, and see ours as being similar to those who are married." Then it dawned on her, "If people see us that way, maybe that is why Xena was so upset. If Xena wanted to meet someone, they'd probably assume we were together, which would limit her chances." Gabrielle resolved to talk to Xena about how people perceived them when Xena arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: On the way to Amphipolis**

Xena and Eve returned to the inn. They entered the room where Gabrielle was gathering what she had left. Xena had already loaded all her gear and it was waiting with Argo and Amber.

"I'll settle up the bill with the innkeeper, take Eve with you to Argo," Xena offered.

"Hiya cutie!" Gabrielle said as she was handed Eve. Eve chortled in excitement.

"Lets go give pretty Argo and Amber an apple," she said as she headed out the door with Eve in tow. As she reached Argo, Argo snorted, acknowledging the two.

"How's the rest been Argo?," Gabrielle inquired as she produced the apple for Argo and Amber to enjoy. Eve reached for the mare's mane and patted in an overexcited manner.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it because its time for a trip to Amphipolis!" Gabrielle announced. Eve picked up on the excitement and wiggled and squirmed.

"Everything ready?" Xena asked as she too joined the group.

"Yeah, everything is stowed and I got our lunch of bread and dried meat out. Maybe we can have a picnic if we pass by a pond or lake or something." Gabrielle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Xena said as she returned Eve to the carrier on her back and got them both safely onto Argo. Gabrielle soon follows suit and mounts Amber then matches Argo's gait. Around midday, in the distance they fall upon a meadow.

"How's that for a picnic spot Xena?" Gabrielle pointed.

"Sure, why not, I think Evie here is ready for lunch" sighed Xena. The past few minutes before they had come upon the meadow, Eve was starting to fuss. Both women got off their horses and Gabrielle proceeded to lay some of their bedding to picnic on. She also laid out the food and drink she had put aside for lunch. Xena was feeding Eve and having some of the food that had been laid out. Gabrielle leaned back in a thoughtful reverie.

"Xena, I was just thinking. Since we have decided to settle down, does it bother you at all that people seem to think we are more than just friends?" Gabrielle asked. Xena, who had just gulped quite a bit of cider, sprayed the cider in a trajectory that would have rivaled her fire breathing technique.

"Did Phaon ask you that too! I'm going to wring his neck!" Xena said as her face and neck tightened in focused anger.

"Well I guess I don't really blame people for what they think they see." Gabrielle continued, despite Xena's obvious discomfort. Xena shook her head in a double take.

"What do you mean you don't blame them! It doesn't bother you?" Xena asked incredulously.

"No of course not Xena, we've said we love each other, we'd die for each other. For goodness sake, when Ares asked who the Father of Eve was, you said it was me," Gabrielle noted.

Xena lightened up, "True," Xena said, "and I got a kick out of the look on his face when I said that."

The two both began laughing lightheartedly in remembrance of the event. Eve crawled across the bedding that they were having the picnic on.

"It's quite funny if you think about it," Gabrielle smirked. A gleam in her eye signaled a playful ruse.

"Why Xena my love, would you like me to feed you some grapes?" Gabrielle joked in an exaggerated manner.

"Why yes daaarling bard, don't mind if I do!" Xena joined in mock love-fest as she partook in the grapes Gabrielle dangled above her.

"As fun as this role playing is, we need to get going. If we travel nonstop from now, we could make it to my Mom's inn by nightfall," Xena stated in good humor as she chewed on the grapes.

Near sundown the weary travelers started to perk up at the closeness of their destination.

"Xena, you never did answer me if it was bothering you that people think we are more than friends. If it does bothers you, I can give you more space. While we are here at your Mom's inn, I could get a separate room or stay somewhere else?" Gabrielle finished.

"Don't be ridiculous Gabrielle, I was angry at Phaon because he was suggesting and assuming things. I didn't want people thinking lewd things about you or me. They have no right to. To be honest I don't really give a damn what anyone thinks most of the time. I'm happy with our life and our family, so don't you try to be anything other than what comes naturally" Xena said. She smiled to soften the demand.

Gabrielle was relieved. Her mind lingered at the word naturally. She pondered how easily that impromptu love fest came to her. It was one of those rare moments where Xena had her guard down and Gabrielle was able to reap the benefits. Away from the danger and enemies, Gabrielle was hoping the rare moments would soon become a common occurrence. She loved to see Xena happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Introducing Eve**

Cyrene was sweeping the front porch of the inn while watching the sunset. Sunsets were an enjoyable sight to her. Orange, red, and brown hues seemed to burst across the horizon. A golden swath of color peeked out from the trees that lined the trail leading up to Amphipolis. Cyrene lifted her hand to block a ray of sunshine that was impeding her vision.

"What in the name of the Gods," she hesitated. Upon beholding a tall warrior woman, with dark hair, upon a golden palomino she had no doubts it was Xena. She dropped her broom where she stood and lifted her skirt to run towards her long missed daughter.

Xena also spied her mother who was fastidiously approaching. The last time they saw each other, Cyrene was desperately trying to fix Xena up with people because of the impending birth of Eve. Cyrene was worried for her daughter raising a child while on the road so she thought it might help to get Xena to settle down. Xena made sure to let her mother know that she was fully capable of raising her daughter on the road and that she had help from Gabrielle. Cyrene was mildly put at ease, but she still wished Xena would make it easier for herself by setting some roots down.

"Xena! Gabrielle!," Cyrene exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Xena eased herself off of Argo. Gabrielle dismounted as well, and took hold of both the horses' reins to allow Xena and her mother a tear filled reunion. Soon Xena was swept up in a hug.

"Let me see my grandchild!" Cyrene excitedly gushed. Xena turned and allowed Cyrene to pull Eve out of her carrier. Eve was still snoozing in her cocoon.

"She's beautiful Xena." Cyrene hugged the bundle to her with tears in her eyes. As Xena unloaded her gear, Cyrene walked with her sleeping granddaughter towards Gabrielle and engulfed her in a hug as well.

"Gabrielle! Good to see you again, thank you so much for being there for my daughter and now my granddaughter," Cyrene gushed.

"Don't mention it Cyrene, they are my family, why wouldn't I." Gabrielle shrugged to signify that it was no big deal.

"Well in that case, call me 'Mom'." Cyrene chuckled.

Cyrene ushered all of them to her inn.

"Xena, head right in, I'll take care of Argo and Amber. You and 'Mom' probably have a lot of catching up to do." Gabrielle cheerfully stated as she headed towards the stables.

"I'm so glad to see my daughter and granddaughter, I'm hoping you'll stay a while? Let me get to know my granddaughter?" Cyrene pleaded. Xena set her weapons down on the inn counter.

"Well Mom, I was thinking about staying a few weeks and then heading to Potidaea and visit Gabrielle's family as well." Xena stated smiling.

"Why that's wonderful!" Cyrene burst in happiness. The burst of happiness startled Eve awake and Eve soon began crying. Eve searched for her mother or Gabrielle.

"I think she'll need to get used to me," Cyrene chuckled. "Its just me; your grandmother little one!" Cyrene said softly as she handed Eve back to Xena.

"Evie this is grandma honey, its okay." Xena shushed as she bounced Eve in her hip to calm her.

"Xena, its okay, we have time to get to know each other." Cyrene eased.

"You will have lots of time with her in the future as well Mom, I have decided to settle down and put down some roots. For Eve and for me." Xena finished. Cyrene stared in disbelief and soon recovered with ecstatic relief, exclaiming,"This day just keeps getting better. That is so wonderful daughter!"

"I think so too Mom. I'm just a little worried whether Gabrielle is ready to settle down or what settling down means to her. I wonder where we'll both end up." Xena responded.

Cyrene sported a perplexed look at what Xena had just revealed.

"I thought you too were together? Remember the last time I saw you? You said that a woman didn't always need a man and that you'd be fine? Thats why I decided to stop pushing you to meet men... I thought about you a long while after I went home. I started remembering the dedication and love for each other you both had and it hit me. I was happy and relieved to think you were a couple. I figured you were too afraid of what I felt about you having a relationship with a woman." Cyrene explained.

Xena nearly blushed a shade of red as she struggled to say, "No Mom, Gabrielle and I are just best friends!"

In truth, what her mother had just mentioned, planted a subconscious seed into Xena's mind that would soon demand to be examined.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: ABOUT THAT POEM

A week of being home, Xena was still happy. She was quite surprised that she wasn't feeling like she wanted to gouge her eyes out with a spoon. Time had been spent doing repairs and helping in the inn. Cyrene and Eve were becoming as thick as thieves. Xena was hammering an eave on the roof of the inn and Cyrene and Eve were kneading some dough in the kitchen. Gabrielle was folding some linen that she'd just removed from the clothes line. When Xena had completed the eave, she dusted off and joined her Mom at the kitchen. Xena's and Eve's eyes lit up at the sight of Gabrielle entering the inn. This did not go unnoticed by Cyrene, who resolved to bring up the subject soon.

"You should see Argo and Amber happily eating some hay. You would think they were in horse heaven," Gabrielle said while joining them kneading the bread. Gabrielle turned to Xena and smiled while placing her hand on Xena's, patting it lightly before reaching for a drink of cider. To this, Xena felt a smile inching and a familiar lightness in her stomach. She mused at how easily Gabrielle's smile seemed to soothe her. Xena fell deep into thought. "We have everything else that a couple has, what more could we need? We just don't..um.." It soon became very hot in Xena's armor. Glimpses of Gabrielle's bronze skin and abdominals flashed before Xena's thoughts. "Wow, I need to get a grip." She whispered to herself. She reasoned to herself that everyone's ideas of them being together was forcing these new feelings to the forefront.

Xena was well aware that Gabrielle was a beautiful strong woman. That goes without saying. Intimate relationships just hadn't been on the priority list for Xena for quite some time. After her last love, Marcus passed, she closed off that part of her. She couldn't take losing another person she loved. The only reason she had let Gabrielle as close as she was, was because there was no getting rid of her. She chuckled to herself. She thought for a moment about those times she had given Gabrielle a kiss. Once when she had died and the other when in the ring of fire. Both times she felt the kiss had been full of love and innocence and was a fitting way to greet her. She wondered if maybe there could be more to it if allowed more time for discovery. Could there be passion? Did friends want to greet friends in that manner?

Studying Gabrielle while deep in thought, Xena had a flashback of Gabrielle's birthday in which she presented Gabrielle with a poem from Sappho. "There's a moment when I look at you. And no speech is left in me. My tongue breaks. Then fire races under my skin and I tremble. And grow pale for I am dying of such love. Or so it seems to me.-Sappho" On the cliff that day, Xena was confused when she heard the poem for the first time. When she had asked Sappho to write it for Gabrielle, it wasn't exactly what she had expected. Little did she know that Sappho was inspired by what she saw in Xena's eyes when she talked about Gabrielle. Xena on the other hand, had thought Sappho had jotted one of her old poems down for a quick turn around. Xena was quite embarrassed at the contents of the poem and had rushed to get Gabrielle's mind off it by taking her for a flight with Hades' helmet. At this very moment however, deep down, Xena suddenly was understanding the true meaning of Sappho's words and how much it accurately defined the potential of her feelings for Gabrielle.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said while waving her hands in front of Xena. "Known world to Xena? Did you hear anything I just said?" Gabrielle repeated. "Huh, what was that?" Xena faltered. "I was asking if you would like to join me for a swim when I go to fetch some water." Gabrielle giggled. Cyrene shook her head in mild humor at the scene before her. "Yes daughter, you look a bit hot under the collar, maybe you worked a little too long under the sun. You should go cool off." Cyrene suggested. "Oh okay sure, I am feeling a bit parched." Xena remarked as she stood and followed after Gabrielle with another water bucket leaving Cyrene amused at her discomfort.

**Authors Note: I do realize that the 'Many Happy Returns' and the the Norse Trilogy episodes happened in season 6 after Eve was all grown up, but lets just pretend it happened in this time-line eventually as well, while Eve was still a baby. I'm invoking author's liberties lol. I just wanted to flesh out some of Xena's expressions and thoughts about the poem and the ring of fire kiss. Also the poem is Sappho's and does not belong to me. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEW

Gabrielle had an idea recently that would probably test Xena's patience a bit. She had noticed Xena being a bit absent minded and having a bit of "deer in the way of a stampede" look when she stole glances at her friend. She chalked it up to Xena worrying about if enemies would see them settled and come for revenge. Gabrielle thought it a perfect idea to go shopping in the market for a change of wardrobe. Hopefully it would decrease the possibility that they would be calling attention to themselves.

When she had suggested it this morning, Xena was a bit perturbed with the idea of donning anything less than her armor. "Please give it a chance? You can always wear your armor anytime we get on the road for travel." Gabrielle offered. Xena saw the hope in Gabrielle's face and didn't have the heart to turn her down. "Sure, anything for you snooky wookums!" She laughed boisterously as she pinched Gabrielle's cheeks and squeezed, as she has done many a time with Eve's baby cheeks. "Very funny Xena," Gabrielle scowled. Xena can sure be irritating when she wants to be.

As they walked in the market, eyes turned to the spectacle of their beauty and strength. "So much for laying low. I'm starting to understand why you might think it would be good to make a wardrobe change." Xena admitted. "Yeah, plus I get to go shopping!" Gabrielle enthusiastically chimed in. "You know Xena, this settling down business has been great so far. All the time that we get to spend together. I feel care free. Not having to save people or find something to eat. I have to admit, its nice." Gabrielle soaked in the scenery. "Well, of course I made a good decision Gabrielle, I have many skills." Xena smirked in retort. Gabrielle, who couldn't stand her smug statement, rewarded her with a pinch to the back of her thigh.

Spotting a beautiful blue silk dress, Gabrielle picked it up and held it against Xena. "What do you think of this one?" Gabrielle asked. Xena looked down at the dress. Before she could answer, Gabrielle interrupted and said "No, that absolutely won't do. We are trying to blend in. You would look too gorgeous in that. You'd have them staring from across town." Xena looked away for a second to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. Gabrielle rifled through the pile of clothing and found some beige and brown ordinary garb. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "We'll look ordinary and drab in no time." she added.

"Do you find yourself looking at many gorgeous women?" Xena questioned. "No, just you." Gabrielle responded with a no frills response while picking out more accessories in the stall. "Fair enough," Xena chuckled. "Hey did you want to grab some dinner tonight? Just you and I? We could try out our new boring clothes. I'm pretty sure Mom would love having Eve to herself for a bed time story." Gabrielle asked while rummaging. Xena thought for a moment and promptly agreed. "I might be able to talk to her about what I've been feeling lately." Xena thought. "I'll give you 5 dinars for these dresses," Gabrielle haggled. The poor merchant didn't know what hit him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: TESTING THE DUDS

Cyrene stole Eve from Xena as she was reaching for her at the end of Eve's bath. "You two go have some fun, I'm sure you didn't get many nice quiet dinners alone while on the road." Cyrene prodded. "Thanks Mom. Gabrielle said she'd meet me at Boar's Head after she was done with writing in her scrolls at the lake." Xena stated. "Daughter..." Cyrene continued, "I have to say something before you leave. I know you said that you and Gabrielle are just friends but there is just something between you two that I see. You are so much more than that, and I'm afraid that you both just don't see it." she blurted. "To be honest Mom, Its been on my mind as well. Just the thought of not having her in my life makes my heart ache. At the same time however, this is all new to me. I love her and she loves me, but will there be passion? If we do take the leap and we find that there is no Greek fire...What happens then?" Xena questioned crestfallen.

Cyrene lifted her face by her chin and forced her to look at her. "Look daughter! If there is no fire, then you wind up where you started. You might feel awkward and embarrassed at first, but you two have been through tougher scrapes in your relationship. This will just be another that you will get over." Xena mulled over this answer. "You are right. It would be worth the risk and embarrassment if it means no one will be stealing her from me. We are soul mates, nothing can destroy what we already have. Thanks Mom." Xena quickly headed to her room to don her new clothes. She found that her heart was racing and that she was extremely nervous. "Nothing to lose, Nothing to lose." she repeated to herself as she headed out the door and towards Boar's Head tavern.

When she arrived, Gabrielle was seated at a table in her similar ordinary garb, loading her scrolls into scroll cases and placing them back in her bag. Xena slowly took a deep breath and took a few strides toward the table. She found that she was more afraid of the outcome than anything in her life. Well except for those times that Gabrielle had almost died. "Xena! There you are! Are you okay? You look a bit like you are sick." Gabrielle asked as she pulled out the chair across from her for Xena to sit in. "Yeah, I'm fine." She struggled to ease the nausea. "I ordered you some of those dumplings that you like, and I got myself a nice steak. Eve get to bed?" Gabrielle asked as she examined Xena's clammy hands. "Yup." The terse answers brought warning signals in Gabrielle. "Xena are you sure everything is okay, you seem to be closing up on me. Is there something bothering you?" Gabrielle questioned. "Nothing to lose!" Xena nervously chimed. Gabrielle stared at Xena with a quizzical and wondering look and chuckled. "Um okaay..." Gabrielle shrugged.

Xena was embarrassed that she stated her current mantra out loud. The food arrived and allowed her some relief from the embarrassing outburst. "These dumplings are great!" she mentioned as she enjoyed the meal that was ordered for her. "By the way our new clothes worked! I didn't get stared at on the way here." she added before she stuffed another dumpling into her mouth. Gabrielle also agreed about the clothes, "Yeah me too, it probably helped that it was past sunset." she finished with a forming smile. Xena put the correlation together and felt sheepish at her overzealous compliment on the clothes. "Its okay Xena, you must have your thoughts elsewhere." Gabrielle reassured while finishing the last bites of her steak.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: NOTHING TO LOSE

Despite Xena's nervous chatter, Gabrielle determined Xena was alright after all. They were both having a nice evening together, giggling over Eve's antics and discussing past adventures. At one point they were discussing the afterlife after their crucifixion. She brought up how Xena must have atoned for her past and had gone to heaven and risked all of that when Gabrielle wasn't there with her. In this short melancholy remembrance they both realized that they were the only ones left in the Tavern and that it was quite late. "Heh its late," Xena acknowledged. "I think we should head home." She stood up and pulled out Gabrielle's chair for her to get up as well. She settled the bill and soon joined Gabrielle outside on the lighted porch. Soon they started walking toward Cyrene's inn.

Xena jutted out her elbow and looked at Gabrielle expectantly as a signal for Gabrielle to link arms with her on the walk home. Gabrielle smiled softly and linked arms with her. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Gabrielle interjected. Then she smiled and reached in her scroll bag. "I got this for you." she stated. She pulled out one of the bracelets that she had bought at the market this morning and handed it to Xena. "Look on the inside of the band, I left a note for you." Engraved on the inside of the band was something Gabrielle had written:

**Naturally, I see me and you.**

**It is a certainty, it is a truth.**

**Love, G**

Xena was overcome with emotion. She remembered that day she had told Gabrielle, "don't do anything other than what comes naturally". She looked from the inscription back to Gabrielle. Courage soon made a reappearance in Xena's heart. It gave her the strength she needed to put it all on the line. She looked to Gabrielle and started to speak. "Gabrielle..." She started. Before she could continue, Gabrielle interrupted by reaching her other hand to Xena's cheek. She got a wistful look and continued. "Xena, I've been thinking. What we have is special and its something I've never had with anyone else, not even Perdicas. I don't want to be without you. When you mentioned settling down, at first I wanted to go back to assume my throne with the Amazons, but these past few days have made me realize something. What I truly want is to be with you. Settling down for me means being with you. And despite the fact that we do not have intimate relations, It's like I feel married to you." Gabrielle had put it all out on the line, beating Xena to the punch.

Xena stared at her in shock, speechless at the words that had just escaped Gabrielle's mouth. Gabrielle's words soon inspired Xena to take a risk of her own. Xena lifted her own free hand to Gabrielle's face and neck. "I'd like to remedy the fact that we don't have intimate relations," she whispered and pulled Gabrielle in for a kiss. Tentatively their lips touched, but soon Xena had a desire to taste the origin of the words that sent Xena's heart reeling. She opened her mouth in lead, and Gabrielle's soon followed allowing Xena's tongue its quest. The kiss was soft and sweet, with a lively undercurrent of, "Greek fire." Xena said huskily. She felt her senses heightening onto another plane of existence. She slowly pulled away from the kiss. Gabrielle, who continued standing in the same place, breathless with her eyes shut and fire racing underneath her skin could only respond with, "Huh?"

THE END

**Authors Note: Thanks for the kind reviews, and I hope how it ends doesn't leave anyone too angry :| **


End file.
